Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style
by zigmas
Summary: Dragon Ball GT and Digimon 02 crossover. We know Baby, we know Myotismon - now what will happen, if they join forces? Finished.
1. The evilmon escapes

Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my fifth fanfic.

This story takes place several years after my fanfic "X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants".

(I mean the gap between Z and GT.)

Series involved:

Dragon Ball GT

Digimon 02

CHAPTER 1 "The evilmon escapes."

...Somewhere in the Digiworld:

_**"Laser Finger!"**_

The attack hit MaloMyotismon at once but he seemed to be invincible...

_**"You won't defeat me! HAHAHA!"**_

_**"Oh, no..! What can we do..?"**_

_**"Don't lose your hope – we WILL find the way to destroy that evil Digimon..!"**_

_**"NO, YOU WON'T! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**"Look! Those kids... Their dreams CREATED digimons!"**_

_**"Yeah! So many! NOW we can defeat that MaloMyotismon!"**_

_**"NO, YOU CAN'T! I'll kill them NOW! Nightmares!"**_

But...

_**"WHAT? What's happening to me? NOOOOO..!"**_

MaloMyotismon started disappearing piece by piece!

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"**_

And he vanished totally.

_**"YEAH! We won!"**_

...Much later in the core of the Digiworld:

_**"What? Where am I? I'm still ALIVE? HAHAHAHAHA! It's time for revenge!"**_

...Alternative Earth – during a new Tenkaichi Budokai:

The final battle began.

Both of the fighters seemed to be normal humans – but still...

One of them knocked his opponent down with a single punch.

_**"That guy, Popeye, is surely strong."**_

_**"Yes, Krillin, he uses only one BILLIONTH part of his strength."**_

_**"Huh? Goku, do you know him?"**_

_**"Yes, of course. Hey! You can take your mask off now!"**_

Popeye took his mask off...

_**"But... It's Uub! Cool fight, Uub!"**_

_**"Guess I don't have to hind my identity anymore... I'm just shy of the audience..."**_

Then Uub "fought" with Mr. Satan – he gave up on purpose because the Buu-part of him asked not

to humiliate Mr. Satan since he's a national hero.

So Mr. Satan remained the champ and Uub was the winner of the Budokai for grown-ups.

Next was the final of the Budokai for kids.

And who do you think fought there?

GOKU!

_**"Hey, Goku, why are you fighting in the kids' section?"**_

_**"Heehee..! Well... Mr. Satan wanted Pan to win in the grown-ups section. But she quit the tournament because she didn't want to replace her grandpa... Heeheehee..!"**_

_**"KAKAROT! Quit this nonsense and fight with ME!"**_

_**"Oh! Hi, Vegeta!"**_

_**"So? Let's fight!"**_

_**"OK! ...Wait..! ...I'm hungry..."**_

_**"RRRRRR..! KAKAROT!"**_

_**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

And so that "fight" ended with everybody just laughing happily.

Unfortunately those happy days weren't endless – a new danger was raising its head...

...Several days later:

Goku, Gohan and Pan were eating dinner while Chichi was telling Bulma her cooking secrets.

Suddenly Trunks knocked on the door.

Chichi opened the door and everybody saw that Trunks was very hurt.

_**"...Seven...teenth..."**_

And then Trunks fell unconscious.

After some time he regained consciousness and told the reason he was hurt.

It seemed that a cyborg named C-17, the twin brother of C-18, has gone mad and attacked Trunks.

_**"He was very strong and looked insane... What is this all about..?"**_

...Meanwhile somewhere near the city:

C-17 was glowing with dark energy and then he "shot" a dark ray into the sky.

It opened a huge hole in it!

...In the Hell:

_**"Finally! Our plan is working just fine. Both C-17s, the dead one from the future and the**_

_**alive one, will join their powers together!"**_

_**"And we will finally get rid of that stupid Saiyan, SonGoku! HAHAHA!"**_

...Back on Earth:

_**"Hey, look! There's a hole in the sky!"**_

_**"C-17 told me that it is a gate to the Hell! And that our dead former enemies will return..!"**_

_**"Oh, no!"**_

_**"Look! The TV!"**_

The news was speaking about a massive attack of some strange beings all over the city!

_**"I wonder if Freezer and Cell are going to appear too..."**_

_**"That would be horrible..."**_

_**"Well, let's go stop those villains until somebody gets hurt..!"**_

The fighters split and flew to fight the newly reborn enemies.

_**"I think I should go directly into the Hell and fight Freezer and Cell there..!"**_

_**"Goku, be careful!"**_

Goku flew up to the hole in the sky when...

...Half an hour earlier in the Hell:

_**"So, Gero, what's the plan?"**_

_**"We must open a hole in the barrier between Earth and Hell. Then we will make both C-17s fuse!"**_

_**"Good plan."**_

Suddenly...

_**"Hey! Who are YOU?"**_

_**"It's not important! Because YOU are my servants from now on!"**_

_**"How dare you! C-17, kill him!"**_

C-17 created a huge ball of energy and threw at the stranger.

But he was invincible!

_**"Your weak attacks won't hurt ME! But I can hurt YOU! Nightmares!"**_

C-17 was hit and knocked down immediately.

_**"Impossible..! That being is so strong!"**_

_**"Run for your lives! ...Oh, we're DEAD already..! Still, run!"**_

_**"RUN, you weaklings! HAHAHA! With my new strength I'm invincible indeed!"**_

...Back on Earth:

Goku almost reached the hole when a new being jumped out of it!

_**"Look out! Wait... WHO are you?"**_

_**"Step aside, kiddie, while you still CAN!"**_

_**"I'm NOT a kid, I'm a grown-up!"**_

_**"I don't care! Either go away or be destroyed!"**_

_**"Who ARE you anyway?"**_

_**"I'm MaloMyotismon, the new RULER of this world! HAHAHA!"**_

_**"MaloMyotismon? Never heard of you..."**_

_**"That's not important at all. You must obey me or be destroyed!"**_

_**"Nonsense!"**_

_**"Nightmares!"**_

_**"What? Arrrrgh..."**_

Goku was hit severely.

_**"No time for this. I must get more servants! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

To be continued...


	2. The creation of the Saiyamons, part 1

Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style.

CHAPTER 2 "The creation of the Saiyamons, part 1."

Goku flew home after being defeated by the stranger.

He met Gohan and Goten there.

_**"How's going with the enemies?"**_

_**"Easy. We defeated everybody and the city is now safe."**_

_**"I hope so..."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"One more being flew through the hole – some stranger named MaloMyotismon."**_

_**"Never heard of."**_

_**"Me too."**_

_**"Exactly. We don't know who or what he is and what he is up to... And I don't like situations like this VERY much."**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

...Somewhere in the city:

_**"Hey, you! Stop right there!"**_

_**"I don't care about your demands! You will obey ME!"**_

MaloMyotismon hypnotized the policemen and those became like zombies!

...At Goku's:

_**"Let's watch the last news. Maybe we will find out something about that stranger."**_

_**"Look! Is that him?"**_

_**"Yes! What is he DOING? Seems like PLANTING something..!"**_

_**"Very strange..."**_

_**"LOOK! A black tower just popped out of the ground! Impossible!"**_

_**"What is THAT? Oh, more are coming!"**_

_**"Five already! And still coming!"**_

_**"Let's fly there and make this situation clear!"**_

...In the city:

_**"You! What are you doing? What are those towers?"**_

_**"You will find out when you obey me! And I've just prepared a plan for YOU."**_

The towers suddenly burst into pixels and surrounded the fighter.

_**"What is happening? Help!"**_

_**"HAHAHA! My new servant will soon be ready to serve his Master!"**_

Just then Goku and his sons appeared.

_**"What's going on?"**_

_**"What's with Vegeta?"**_

And then... Goten's mobile phone CHANGED its shape!

_**"WHAT IS THAT?"**_

_**"What? NOOOO! It can't be! Not YOU!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_EvilVegetamon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Final Flash Beam_

_Attack #2: Big Bang Assault_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"WHAAAAAT?"**_

_**"What is a DIGIMON?"**_

_**"What happened to my phone?"**_

_**"You idiot! That thing in your hand is a Digivice! And I HATE Digivices!"**_

_**"A... Digivice..?"**_

_**"What have you done to Vegeta? How come he became a... digimon?"**_

_**"My black towers combined his body with some digital data thus making him a digimon."**_

_**"But what is a digimon after all?"**_

_**"Oh I hate such stupid questions! Digimon means digital monster, you idiots!"**_

_**"MONSTER?"**_

_**"DIGITAL?"**_

_**"What kind of nonsense are we in THIS time?"**_

_**"That's not nonsense, that's your fate – to serve ME!"**_

_**"NEVER!"**_

_**"HA! Who asked your opinion! But I must do something right now and I don't have time for unneeded talking. We shall meet again!"**_

And then MaloMyotismon disappeared together with EvilVegeta...mon.

_**"We'd better go to Bulma. She may help us with that Digi...vice!"**_

...At the Capsule Corp.:

_**"Look, Bulma, what we've got!"**_

_**"Hmmm... Interesting. I'll examine it."**_

...Later:

_**"Well, I found out some interesting details about that thing. It seems to be some kind of a**_

_**database device with an installed teleporter."**_

_**"I really hope it has nothing to do with ANY alternative dimensions..!"**_

_**"Yeah, I still remember our journey to an alternative Earth... That was crazy – mutants, viruses, freaky enemies..!"**_

_**"Let's try this device out!"**_

_**"Pan! Careful!"**_

But it was too late – Pan activated the Digivice and... opened a portal!

_**"A portal? AGAIN?"**_

_**"Well, what do we have left to do..? Let's go!"**_

So Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan went through the portal.

...In the Digiworld:

_**"It has been a while since we defeated that evil MaloMyotismon..."**_

_**"Yeah, it's cool we don't have to fight anymore!"**_

_**"I wonder what awaits us in the future..."**_

_**"Why always so pessimistic, Ken?"**_

_**"Can help it, Davis, that's my way of thinking."**_

_**"Cheer up, Ken. Everything is OK now."**_

_**"I hope so."**_

Suddenly a portal opened just a few steps away from them and several people went out...

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"Ehm... Who are YOU?"**_

_**"I'm Davis. And this is Ken. But who are you?"**_

_**"Where are we?"**_

_**"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"**_

_**"We all are in the Digiworld. But how did you get in here? I saw that strange portal..."**_

_**"DIGIWORLD! That creep was talking about the Digiworld..."**_

_**"What creep? Who are you?"**_

After a short introduction and a not so short story everybody decided to make some plans.

_**"So you say it was MaloMyotismon? VERY BAD..."**_

_**"You know him?"**_

_**"Actually, we defeated him not so long ago... How did he get back..?"**_

_**"And even to another dimension. We must tell this to our friends."**_

_**"Oh, look what we have. Do you know what this is?"**_

_**"A Digivice! How come?"**_

_**"No idea. It just resolved from my mobile phone. And that one was really expensive..."**_

_**"A mobile phone Digivice? Something really new..!"**_

_**"You mean you saw something similar before?"**_

_**"Look."**_

Davis showed his D-3 Digivice and so did Ken.

_**"Yeah, but ours is different. It's bigger and coloured differently..."**_

_**"That only means that there are different types of Digivices."**_

And just then...

_**"Davis, Ken, look what we've found!"**_

_**"AAAHHH! What are those?"**_

_**"Talking animals? Insects?"**_

_**"Calm down! These are our digimons! This one is my partner Veemon and there's Ken's Wormmon."**_

_**"Digimons? Partners? Something REALLY strange..!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Veemon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Dragon Digimon_

_Attack #1: Vee Head Butt_

_Attack #2: Vee Punch_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"What was that?"**_

_**"Well, the Digivice just gave an info on my digimon. Nothing special..."**_

_**"NOTHING SPECIAL? Easy for you to say that... We've never met so many digimons..."**_

_**"Actually, we have NEVER met a digimon until this morning."**_

_**"So what's next?"**_

To be continued...


	3. The creation of the Saiyamons, part 2

Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style.

CHAPTER 3 "The creation of the Saiyamons, part 2."

Davis called for all of the Chosen and they together started thinking about the situation.

_**"MaloMyotismon is alive again... That's the worst thing that could happen..."**_

_**"No, the worst thing is that he is going to get new servants. And we already heard about one**_

_**of them. That's a friend of these guys, Vegeta. MaloMyotismon somehow turned him into a digimon**_

_**so that he could be his servant."**_

_**"Awful..! I don't mean being a digimon is awful... But serving MaloMyotismon..."**_

_**"So, any ideas on how we can stop that evilmon?"**_

_**"And that he wouldn't regenerate himself again..."**_

_**"Guys! LOOK! It's... Azulongmon!"**_

_**"CHOSEN! You are again in a very hard situation. This time MaloMyotismon became much stronger**_

_**than before. I'm not sure if even Imperialdramon would have a chance against him..."**_

_**"So what do you suggest? We can sit like this and do nothing!"**_

_**"I know that MaloMyotismon turned one human into a digimon. I'm going to do just the same!"**_

_**"WHAT? What do you mean?"**_

_**"Chosen, it's time for you to meet new digimons! NOW!"**_

Azulongmon started shining like ten suns.

Everybody closed their eyes and when they opened them...

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Gokumon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Chou Kamehame Blast_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

Then again...

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Gohanmon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Masenko Laser_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

Then once again...

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Gotenmon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Renzoku Fireball_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

And again...

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Trunksmon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Finish Blast_

_Attack #2: Renzoku Fireball_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

And finally...

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Panmon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Double Energy Blast_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"WOW! Just look at THAT!"**_

_**"Hey! What happened to us?"**_

_**"I feel so strange..!"**_

_**"Me too..!"**_

_**"Guys... You became DIGIMONS!"**_

_**"I never heard of such thing!"**_

_**"The funniest thing is... that if you don't have partners AND you're digimons – then... you're**_

_**WILD digimons! HAHAHA! That's STUPID!"**_

_**"They don't need any partners."**_

_**"Azulongmon? Explain, please!"**_

_**"Don't you see? They're in no way NORMAL digimons! They are UNIQUE!"**_

_**"That's why they don't need partners? And what about digivolving?"**_

_**"Wait and you'll be surprised."**_

And with such puzzling words Azulongmon flew away.

_**"I have an idea! Let's call ourselves – the Saiyamons!"**_

_**"Pan, that's really funny. But... OK! Oh, sorry, PANMON! HAHAHA!"**_

...Somewhere else in the Digiworld:

_**"Finally! My army of newly created evil digimons is finished! HAHAHA! Let's visit those**_

_**Chosen brats and DESTROY them!"**_

...Later in the Digiworld:

The Chosen and the new "Saiyamons" were chatting when...

_**"Finally I found you! Now prepare to die! EvilVegetamon, kill them now!"**_

_**"Big Bang Assault!"**_

EvilVegetamon's attack almost hit the Chosen but they were saved by the Saiyamons.

_**"Hey, Vegeta! Why are you helping that evil digimon?"**_

_**"He can't hear you! I hypnotized him so now he's under MY control!"**_

_**"Yeah, that was Babidi's mistake too..! We'll see about that."**_

_**"Hey! Stop talking and make this guy stop! He almost hit us!"**_

_**"OK... Vegeta, I'm sorry, but we have to do this. KAMEHAME BLAST! Huh? What did I SAY?"**_

_**"It's one of your attacks now. It's the way the DIGIMONS attack!"**_

_**"Oh..! Ok."**_

Gokumon's attack hit EvilVegetamon and he fell down yet still in one piece.

_**"I made my attack a bit weaker so I wouldn't harm him very much."**_

_**"Cool! You're the guy, Gokumon!"**_

_**"HA! You only defeated ONE of my servants. I have PLENTY more to use! See you your doom!"**_

And MaloMyotismon disappeared leaving unconscious no-more-Evil Vegetamon behind.

_**"Vegeta, wake up! Tell us about his plans. What is he up to?"**_

_**"Where am I? What happened to you? And ME?"**_

_**"You see... We all became DIGIMONS..!"**_

_**"WHAAAT? What are those digimons..?"**_

_**"You were under control of an evil digimon named MaloMyotismon but I hope you are now free."**_

_**"How do you feel, Vegetamon?"**_

_**"I feel quite normally... HEY! Why did you call me in that way?"**_

_**"Well, you see, it's your DIGIMONIC name now..."**_

_**"I am Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince! Nobody calls me a MON!"**_

_**"Calm down, please..! We'll think about that later. We have bigger problems..!"**_

_**"Yeah, like MaloMyotismon's plans."**_

...Somewhere else:

_**"So, Chosen, you defeated one of my servants. HA! That's in no way a problem! I know just the**_

_**way to your destruction! HAHAHA! Babymon! Come here immediately!"**_

_**"Yes, Master?"**_

_**"I have a job for you. Now listen..."**_

To be continued...


	4. The old enemies in a new appearance

Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style.

CHAPTER 4 "The old enemies in a new appearance."

Unfortunately Vegetamon wasn't able to remember anything, especially any evil plans.

So the Chosen and their new friends were left with no alternative but to wait.

But they waited not for long at all...

_**"Prepare to be destroyed!"**_

_**"And who's that?"**_

_**"Let's find out..."**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Freezermon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Evil Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Disc Laser_

_Attack #2: Death Explosion_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"Wow! Must be strong... Hope, NOT..!"**_

_**"There's one more..!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Cellmon_

_Level: Ultra_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Evil Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Makanko Laser_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"An Ultra? We got trouble..!"**_

_**"Huh? Freezer and Cell became MONs too? That's funny! Or not?"**_

_**"Do you know them?"**_

_**"Unfortunately. No worries – we'll stop these guys easily."**_

_**"I wonder HOW? I have no idea if we can turn SSJ now?"**_

_**"Why don't we try? Let's kill those foes!"**_

_**"Gokumon... DIGIVOLVE to... SuperGokumon! ...WHAAAAAT? HEY? What was that?"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_SuperGokumon_

_Level: Ultra_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Super Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Tenfold Kamehame Blast_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"He... digivolved! Wow! That's COOL!"**_

_**"What is this nonsense all about? Why do we act in such a bizarre way?"**_

_**"Calm down and let's help him!"**_

_**"Gohanmon... DIGIVOLVE to... SuperGohanmon!"**_

_**"Gotenmon... DIGIVOLVE to... SuperGotenmon!"**_

_**"Trunksmon... DIGIVOLVE to... SuperTrunksmon!"**_

_**"Vegetamon... DIGIVOLVE to... SuperVegetamon!"**_

_**"Wow! They all became Ultras! Now those freaks have no chances at all!"**_

_**"Kamehame Blast!"**_

_**"Kamehame Blast!"**_

_**"Finish Blast!"**_

_**"Final Flash Beam!"**_

_**"Double Energy Blast!"**_

All attacks hit Freezermon and Cellmon immediately!

_**"NOOOOOO..! How could we lose?"**_

_**"ARRRGH... I will be back..."**_

_**"Right... Dream on, Cell...mon!"**_

And both evil beings disappeared.

_**"Hey! Why can't I change?"**_

_**"Panmon, you're still too weak. And you never turned SSJ before. I'm sorry..."**_

_**"OK, grandpa, I'll be fine. I did help you, didn't I?"**_

_**"Of course, dear."**_

_**"WOW! That was SOME fight! You guys are super strong... oh, INDEED!"**_

_**"But the question is – who will be our next enemy?"**_

_**"Yes, it's a biggest question... and the most important. Since he already used Freezer and**_

_**Cell... who knows whom he is going to use next... We must be ready for anything."**_

...Elsewhere:

_**"Master MaloMyotismon..."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Two more of your servants have failed..."**_

_**"WHAT? Oh, well... Then it's YOUR turn to crush those Chosen! And don't fail me or else..!"**_

_**"Don't worry, Master. I'm going to defeat them easily. I already know how!"**_

...Back to the Chosen:

_**"Guys, I wonder how long will you stay Ultras. Our digimons usually devolve immediately after a**_

_**battle is over."**_

_**"Well, we aren't normal digimons, remember? ...WHAT?"**_

All Saiyamons devolved back to their Champion levels.

_**"You HAD to ask this question, DIDN'T you?"**_

_**"Oh, well... You can't be a SuperSaiyan forever... Even as a digimon."**_

_**"Guys, I think we better go to the real world and get some rest. You never know when a new**_

_**enemy will come but a rest is just the thing we need."**_

_**"Good idea!"**_

Everybody went out of the Digiworld into the real world... of the Chosen.

_**"HEY! Where ARE we?"**_

_**"In Japan. Don't you know about this country?"**_

_**"No. We were once on an alternative Earth but I think that country was America..."**_

_**"Quite far away from here... On the other side of the planet!"**_

_**"Oh, that's why everything in here is different... Are there any mutant here too?"**_

_**"WHAT? What are those mutants? Something weird..."**_

_**"So you haven't heard about the X-Men?"**_

_**"WHO? Are you OK? I think you need a doctor!"**_

_**"Never mind... I'll tell you some other time..."**_

...The next day:

All Chosen met at Tai's because he called for everybody.

_**"Guys! I've got an emergency call from the Digiworld. Something is going on there..."**_

_**"Then let's go!"**_

And a new journey to the Digiworld began...

To be continued...


	5. Mind controlling enemy strikes again

Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style.

CHAPTER 5 "Mind controlling enemy strikes again."

And so everybody went back to the Digiworld.

Tai said he got a call from Agumon about some strange events but now nobody could find Agumon!

They searched for him for an hour but found nothing.

Did they?

_**"Well, well, well... What do we have here..? Some weaklings are searching for their friend."**_

_**"Who are you? And what do you want from us?"**_

_**"I wasn't speaking with you, worms! Don't you recognize me, Saiyan!"**_

_**"It... can't be..! Not HIM..!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_Babymon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Evil Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Revenge Blast_

_Attack #2: Body Control_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"Babymon? What a funny name! And he's just a Champion. Let's get him!"**_

_**"NO! Careful! You don't know his real powers..!"**_

_**"Hey, we let you fight last time. Let us fight now!"**_

_**"I will kill all the Saiyans! And also everybody that will interfere!"**_

_**"Dream on! Ken, let's show him what a Mega can do!"**_

_**"Sure, Davis! Wormmon!"**_

_**"OK! Wormmon... DIGIVOLVE to... Stingmon!"**_

_**"Veemon... DIGIVOLVE to... ExVeemon! ExVeemon..."**_

_**"...Stingmon..."**_

_**"...D-N-A DIGIVOLVE to... Paildramon!"**_

_**"Paildramon... MEGA DIGIVOLVE to... Imperialdramon!"**_

The huge dragon towered above Babymon like a mountain!

_**"Imperialdramon... MODE CHANGE to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"**_

_**"Oh, also a fighter! Though not a Saiyan, heehee..!"**_

_**"HAHAHA! Your pitiful weakling won't even touch me!"**_

_**"Yeah? And why's that? You're just a Champion and he's a Mega!"**_

_**"THAT'S WHY!"**_

Babymon jumped forward very fast and... covered Vegetamon with some mass that was his body.

_**"WHAT? No! Not again! Stop him! I don't want to be controlled again! Aaaahhh..!"**_

Babymon was very fast and incorporated himself into Vegetamon within a second!

_**"HAHAHA! Stop me now!"**_

_**"Guys... We can't attack now or we'll hurt Vegetamon... What should we do..?"**_

_**"You can do NOTHING! HAHAHA! Vegetamon... MODE CHANGE to... BabyVegetamon!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_BabyVegetamon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Evil Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Revenge Blast_

_Attack #2: Final Flash Beam_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"Oh, not again... Vegeta was already controlled by Baby once... I barely stopped him..."**_

_**"Don't give up, Gokumon. We'll help you."**_

_**"HAHAHA! Give up, you Saiyans! I can smash you with one punch! Revenge Blast!"**_

BabyVegetamon's attack sent Gotenmon and Trunksmon flying..!

_**"Trunks! Goten! OK, Babymon. You're in trouble now!"**_

_**"Davis... What should we do? They are fighting alone against that creepy mon..."**_

_**"I know... But we might hurt their friend if we attack, so we better not..."**_

BabyVegetamon punched Gohanmon a lot and he flew down.

Panmon was told to stay out of the battle not to be hurt accidentally.

_**"So it's only us now, Saiyan!"**_

_**"I won't let you beat my friends and family! Stop while you still can!"**_

_**"HA! I have a little surprise for you!"**_

_**"What? You are going to leave now? I hope so!"**_

_**"NO! BabyVegetamon... WARP DIGIVOLVE to... GoldenOozaruBabymon!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_GoldenOozaruBabymon_

_Level: Mega_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Evil Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Fire Breath_

_Attack #2: Final Flash Beam_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"WHAT? He became an APE? What the heck is THAT? And where did he get that tail?"**_

_**"Actually, that's nothing to wonder about. All Saiyans can turn into Apes. But they need the**_

_**full Moon! Hey? Babymon, explain that! Last time you were helped by Bulma, but she's not**_

_**here to help you! How did you become an Oozaru?"**_

_**"You foolish Saiyan! Don't you remember we are DIGIMONS now? I can do whatever I want!"**_

_**"Oh... Then I can do that too!"**_

_**"What? NO! Foolish me..."**_

_**"Too late! Gokumon... WARP DIGIVOLVE to... GoldenOozaruGokumon!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_GoldenOozaruGokumon_

_Level: Mega_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Fire Breath_

_Attack #2: Punch Smash_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"All right! Now they're even! Kick his ass, Gokumon!"**_

To be continued...


	6. The final battle

Dragon Ball GT: Digimon Style.

CHAPTER 6 "The final battle."

Now there were two GoldenOozarumons!

But... which will win?

_**"I will destroy you all! Fire Breath!"**_

_**"Careful! His attack is dangerous!"**_

_**"Gokumon, you can win! Try harder!"**_

Both GoldenOozarumons were kicking and punching each other fiercely.

_**"I won't let you win! Have this one! And this one! And some more!"**_

_**"You stupid Saiyan! You can't win! AAAAAHHHH! Here some for YOU!"**_

The fight seemed to last forever...

_**"Gokumon, try harder! Don't give up! We believe in you!"**_

_**"And I won't let you down. Take this!"**_

A particularly strong punch threw GoldenOozaruBabymon into a wall.

_**"Gokumon, NOW!"**_

_**"Of course! Fire Breath! I'll try to cut his tail off!"**_

Amazingly this attack hit its target!

But... GoldenOozaruBabymon just laughed...

_**"HAHAHA! You fool! I'm a digimon now! I don't need a tail! Fire Breath!"**_

_**"Oh no! That's really bad... Last time Goku won exactly by cutting Baby's tail off..."**_

_**"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan... I will defeat him at any cost! I'll try one more thing..!"**_

_**"Yeah! Do it, dad!"**_

_**"Grandpa, you're the best!"**_

_**"GoldenOozaruGokumon... MODE CHANGE to... SuperFourGokumon!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_SuperFourGokumon_

_Level: Mega_

_Type: Serum_

_Kind: Super Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Twentyfold Kamehame Blast_

_Attack #2: Dragon Punch_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"WOW! Look at him! That's some change! He looks so strong! I hope he will win now!"**_

_**"So, Baby. Release Vegeta and surrender. Or I'll be forced to destroy you once again!"**_

_**"NEVER! I'll kill you and all the Saiyans! Final Flash Beam!"**_

_**"Twentyfold Kamehame Blast! AAAAHHHHH!"**_

SuperFourGokumon's attack cancelled the other attack and hit GoldenOozaruBabymon!

_**"AAAHHH..! It can't be..! NOOO!"**_

GoldenOozaruBabymon devolved back to BabyVegetamon.

_**"Now leave Vegeta's body, you bastard! Immediately!"**_

_**"You didn't see the last of me!"**_

And then Babymon flew away.

_**"YEAH! We won! Gokumon, you're the BEST!"**_

_**"Thank you very much! You are strong indeed!"**_

_**"Guys, guys... Let's see how Vegetamon feels!"**_

_**"I feel beaten up... But otherwise MUCH better! Thanks, Kakarot! Once again..."**_

...Later:

_**"Well, we finally rebuilt everything that was ruined by that Babymon."**_

_**"Yeah, maybe it's time to go home!"**_

_**"You aren't going ANYWHERE!"**_

_**"Huh? MaloMyotismon! You again!"**_

_**"MaloMyotismon... MODE CHANGE to... BabyMyotismon!"**_

_/Digimon Analyser opened/_

_BabyMyotismon_

_Level: Mega_

_Type: Virus_

_Kind: Demon Fighter Digimon_

_Attack #1: Revenge Nightmare_

_Attack #2: Acid Devastation_

_/Digimon Analyser closed/_

_**"What? He fused with Babymon? That's strange..!"**_

_**"And now I'm stronger than ever! You all are going to die!"**_

_**"No we are not! Guys, let's stop him!"**_

_**"This time we can fight at our max! BabyMyotismon, you're going to be destroyed!"**_

_**"Gokumon... WARP DIGIVOLVE to... SuperFourGokumon!"**_

_**"What? Babymon didn't tell me about THAT?"**_

_**"Well, you should be more careful when choosing allies... or servants..!"**_

_**"Yeah, that's your final mistake, BabyMyotismon! Prepare for your end!"**_

_**"DRAGON PUNCH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOO..! I can't lose! NOT NOW... NOOO..!"**_

_**"Bye, Baby! I hope we won't meet you any more!"**_

_**"Same goes to Myotismon! Bye, you evilmon!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOO..! I will be back..!"**_

_**"No, you won't! TWENTYFOLD KAMEHAME BLAST!"**_

BabyMyotismon split into Babymon and Myotismon.

And then both of them fell apart into pixels and disappeared!

_**"As I said. BYE, MYOTISMON! BYE-BYE, BABY!"**_

_**"YEAH! We won!"**_

_**"Let's go home! I'm starving!"**_

_**"Kakarot..! Oh, well, as usual..!"**_

Just then...

_**"You all fought very well. Thank you for saving the Digiworld!"**_

_**"Azulongmon!"**_

_**"Saiyamons, would you like to go to your real home? And in your normal appearance?"**_

_**"You bet it! The sooner the better!"**_

_**"Then..."**_

Azulongmon shone once again... and there were no more "Saiyamons" – just normal people.

Well, "normal" wouldn't be the most appropriate word, of course...

But they were back to THEIR normal!

_**"And now you can go to your dimension. Thank you once again for your help!"**_

_**"You're welcome! Goodbye, friends!"**_

_**"Bye, everybody! Maybe we will meet some day... Who knows..."**_

_**"Bye and good luck!"**_

THE END.

---------------

Author's notes:

Well, I'm getting used to writing fanfics..:)

Good luck as always!

SuperVegeta aka zigmas


End file.
